Sore wa Hontou da!
by le-lavi49
Summary: Another "King's Game"'s sequel...... Is it true?... LaviYuu, enter.... RnR


**Sore wa hontou da…**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Lavi x Yuu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, I don't even own the yard and the headquarters. So, as usual I just own the plot…**

**Matta, this is the sequel of the King's Game too. The other story is "Kimi ni Boku wo Ageru" with Devito X Lavi pair. This time, I will make other sequel with a general pairing, Lavi X Yuu. This story HAS NO RELATION with the other sequel, just based on the real story. Maybe I will make the other pairing too such like Tyki X Allen or Tyki X Yuu. I made some sequel so you can choose your favorite pairing, hope you like it. Yoroshiku onegaishima~su!!**

The Japanese swordsman was walking in the hall, headed to the cafeteria. While he was walking, he looked at the window. The window was evaporated by the cold weather, it was snowing and looked like it was very cold out there. Luckily, it was warm inside the headquarters. He looked at the white snow, it was very pure, innocent and calm like people said. He sighed to think that today will be a cold day, and then he continued to walk to the cafeteria.

He ordered his favorite menu at the kitchen's window, "Soba." He said his usual menu to Jerry the chef and the chef cooked it immediately.

The chef handed the tray that had one portion of soba, included with the sauce and one glass of ocha scattered neatly on the top of it. Then he turned his head left and right, tried to find an empty seat. He sat as fast as he can when he found an empty seat, then picked his chopstick. He dipped the soba in the sauce like the right way to eat soba and placing some wasabi on the top of it then he began to eat it.

"Itadakimasu…" said Yuu before put the soba in his mouth.

He enjoyed his favorite lunch, it can be seen at how fast he made his soba's plate empty and clean. After that, sipped his ocha slowly tried to make his body warmer by drinking the hot ocha. He made his glass empty too, clean, like the soba's plate.

"Gochisousama…" he said that words with a flat tone after finishing his lunch.

He was stood up and walking towards the door when someone called his name and he knew who was calling him. That loud voice was calling his first name.

"Yuu-chan!! Good afternoon!" said Lavi with a bright smile looked like if anyone saw Lavi's smile that was very bright just like a sun. They will be melted because of it.

"Don't call me with my first name, I'll cut you!" said Yuu. He was angry if someone called his first name.

Beside the exorcist that had a red hair, there was one more exorcist that had a white hair and he was shorter than Lavi and Yuu. He was Allen Walker, "Hi, Kanda! How are you?"

"Just shut up moyashi…" Yuu sighed.

Suddenly Allen felt angry, he was pissed off, "What! I asked you properly!"

"I don't remember if I ever told you to asked me. Baka moyashi. Hmm!" Yuu sighed again, he even glared at Allen.

Allen walked towards Yuu and grabbed his shoulder, "Grrr, Kanda… you're a jerk!"

"Say what you want moyashi." Yuu tried to take off Allen's hand from his shoulder.

They eyes met each other as they glared to each other too. An electric line was coming out from their eyes. They were ready to activate their innocence to fight each other. But before they can activated it, Lavi stopped them.

Lavi patted their shoulder, "Come on, come on. Stop it…. You're disturbing many people who want to eat their lunch quietly."

"Lavi! Don't stop us!" said Allen, still glared at Yuu.

"Moyashi-chan, you say that you were very hungry that of you don't eat any food now you will starve to death. So, why don't you order it now or I bet you'll be starving to death now." The redhead smiled to Allen.

"What? Nooooooooo!!" Allen rushed to the kitchen's window and ordered many foods, he forgot about it when Yuu began to piss him off.

Yuu sighed, then he walked to the door. "Hey, Yuu-chan!! Wait!"

"What?! I tell you to not call me with my first name!" Yuu was angry.

Lavi still smiled, "But it easier to call you with your first name and your name is very cute, it makes me wanna call you all day."

Yuu felt angry, he kicked Lavi and then headed to the door silently, without saying anything. Lavi fell off because of the kick and then he stood up, he ordered some food for his lunch then brought it to the table. He sat besides Allen who was already finished half of the food that he ordered, it was so many though. The redhead began to taste his food and made the plate empty, Allen made his plate empty too.

"Nee, moyashi-chan. Do you still remember about that crazy game that we played together with Yuu and the Noah?" asked the older boy.

Allen replied, "If the crazy game that you mentioned before was the King's Game, then I still remember it. I can't forget it no matter how hard I try to… and it makes me shiver when I remembering it, just like now…" Allen's body was shivered.

"Me too. It was already 5 days since we played that game, though…" Lavi sighed, he thought about what happened in the King's Game.

"I was very unlucky in that game… wearing an apron, being sexually harassed by everyone… hahh…" Allen sighed too.

"Tyki Mikk, Devito and even Yuu were 'touching' you. Hehehe." Said Lavi with a naughty tone, he laughed.

Allen glared at Lavi, "Don't forget to say your name too Lavi." A dark aura was come out from Allen's body and his eyes were dark.

"Moyashi-chan… calm down… okay? Calm down. It can't be helped since you're like that, it was a normal thing to do. Even Yuu do 'something' to your body too." Lavi smiled to Allen, he tried to make Allen calm.

But Lavi's effort was ruined, he even made Allen letting his dark aura more. "He's a jerk to begin with!! Grrr… and he's just making fun of me!"

"Ahahaha… By the way, do you remember when I become the king? He confessed to me, I think he is a shy boy." Said Lavi, tried to change his topic.

And it seems that Allen following Lavi's topic, "Yeah, I'm very happy at that time to see that poker face blushing. He's kinda cute though…"

"Hehehe, I'm happy to see that too. I wanna try to make him blushing again, hehe. And I want to make sure about something too." Lavi grinned.

"Make sure about something… about his real feelings to you?" Said the younger boy after thought about something for a while.

"Heee!! What!! Ho… how can you know?!" Lavi jumped out from his seat, he surprised.

Allen was shocked too, "Aree! That's true?! I'm just guessing it from your reaction and it is true!?"

"What do you mean by my reaction, moyashi-chan?" Said Lavi, he smiled and his hand was on Allen's face, pinched his chubby cheek.

"Aww, actually when you gut Yuu's number back then your face was very bright, I think it is brighter than sun. Then, it seems that you're looking forward to hear his confession. Am I right?" Allen pull Lavi's hand from his face to make the older boy stopped pinching him.

"Hmm, you've find out… You're right. I like him…" Lavi smiled, his face turned red a little.

"After what you do to me in the King's Game… Lavi… you…" Allen eyes' area was very dark.

"Whoa! A-Allen… I remember that I have something to do. Mm, so… I'm going now! Bye!!" _Must go before he angered more…_ Lavi ran to the entrance of the cafeteria and ran as fast as he can before Allen could neither say anything nor do anything.

"Huff… huff… huff… Hahh! I think it is far enough… He is scary when he is on the black mode." Lavi arrived at the yard, he gasped and breathed heavily.

Suddenly, the redhead heard someone's voice. It is close enough to him. Lavi turned his head left and right to check the source of the voice. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find it, so he began to walk. The voice can be heard clearly by him, then he opened the bushes in front of it. He saw Yuu swinging Mugen there, looks like that he was training.

Yuu noticed that someone was seeing him and he glared at Lavi. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hey, don't be so scary like that Yuu-chan. Are you training now?" Lavi came out from the bushes and walk towards Yuu, he smiled as usual.

"Can't you see? You baka rabbit…" Said Kanda, still with his poker face and flat tone.

"Aww, I'm just asking you to make sure, hehe. Nee, Yuu-chan…" Lavi was having fun to teased Yuu.

"What?! If you don't have any unnecessary business with me then you'd better leave." Yuu continued to swinging his Mugen, continued his training.

"I think that you've change a little." Said Lavi, his face was very innocent.

Yuu stopped swinging his Mugen, "What do you mean?!"

"Since we played the King's Game, you've became more serious than before or I should say that your face become more scary. May I know the reason?"

"It… it's not that important!" Yuu's face became red a little.

"Hee, Yuu-chan. Your face… it's blushing. Hehe. Whoaa!!" As Lavi finished his speech, Yuu's Mugen was pointed upward to Lavi's face.

"Stop talking! I'll cut you into two pieces…" Kanda glared at Lavi.

Then Lavi put his hands up, "I'm giving up! Please don't point your Mugen to me. Nee, Yuu-chan? Please?"

"Hahh… such an idiot… I'm leaving." Yuu turned his body back and began to walk. He wanted to go back to the headquarters' building.

Suudenly, Lavi grabbed Yuu's shoulder made the Japanese boy startled. "Wait Yuu-chan! I'm still not finished."

"Wha… what?! Don't touch my shoulder and don't call me by my first name!!" Yuu stood back.

"But you didn't angry when I called you before." Said the redhead.

"It's because I can't concentrate! Let me go!" The Japanese boy showed his angry face.

"Why do you want to leave so much? Is it wrong to just talking to me?"

"Then finish it as fast as you can!" Yuu's body trembled a little.

"If your reaction is like this how can I ask you about something?! You don't like it very much? Then, fine. Actually, I think that it is impossible too." Lavi was angry, he turned his body and started to walk back to the headquarters.

"What do you mean?" the swordsman was confused.

Lavi sighed then he said, "I'm talking about the King's Game. Remember when I become the king?"

"Ye-yeah. I remember that. So?" said Yuu.

"I felt very happy when you tell me that you love me even it is just a game, and I think it is only me who has this feeling. But, when I see you're blushing back then I think that you really love me. I think that is impossible now." Lavi sighed once again.

"What?!" Yuu confused.

"Umm, I'm leaving now. Bye…" Lavi began to walk back.

"Wait!! Baka rabi!" Yuu shouted to the redhead.

"Huhh? Uwaa!" Lavi fell of to the ground because of Yuu's sudden kick on his back.

"Huff, huff, huff! I said wait!" Yuu gasped.

Lavi rubbed his back, "Itte… can you be more gentle to me Yuu-chan? Are?"

Yuu blushed, "Umm, about that… I… umm."

"It's okay, you don't have to forced yourself. Hehe." Lavi smiled.

"No, no. That's not it. I… ummm…." The Japanese boy's face turned redder.

"What?" Lavi was curious.

"I… love you and… it's true… Ahhh!!! I've said it… umm I guess I'm leaving now… b-bye!" Yuu walked back tried to hide his red face.

"Yuu-chan…" Lavi stood up, he grab Yuu's body then hugged him from behind.

"Ra… rabi! What are you…?" Yuu surprised by Lavi's sudden action.

The redhead whispered to Yuu's ear, "Ssst… don't you see? I'm hugging you."

"I know, but…" Yuu touched Lavi's hand.

"You don't like it?" Lavi asked Yuu while rounded his hand around Yuu's waist.

Yuu shook his face, "No, I… that… I… just… embarrassed."

"Hmm, just relax. Yuu-chan is very beautiful… I love you." Lavi whispered at Yuu's ear again, made Yuu blushed.

"I love you too… ummm… !! Wait! I remember that you kissed Allen back then in the King's Game…" Yuu released himself from Lavi's hug.

Lavi smiled calmly, "You too. You monopolized him. But, it's obvious right?"

"Yeah, I think so too. That moyashi is fun to be teased." Yuu grinned evilly.

"Hehe, so you do understand…" Lavi grinned too.

"Yeah, sort of." Said the Japanese boy, he smiled calmly to Lavi.

Suddenly, Lavi pulled Yuu's body to the tree. Yuu had no idea for what was Lavi want to do. He wanted to ask, suddenly his lips being sealed. The redhead kissed the swordsman then hugged him while still pressing his mouth to him. Yuu pulled Lavi's body closer to him and kissed him back. They slid their kiss, one kiss slid into two kisses then slid again into three kisses. The kisses made their body warmer because of the heat at the snowy day.

After they parted, Yuu began to talk slowly, "Lavi… I think we must go back now."

Lavi asked, "What?! Why?"

Yuu began to explain, "What if someone from headquarters searching us? My training time was finished already and then you came, I think thirty minutes have already pass since I've finished my training."

"Yuu-chan is a perfectionist, so I think that you can't be late. If we continue, I'm sure that we'll be freezing because of the cold weather. Then, can we continue this next time?" Lavi thought about something for a while.

"I'm busy." Said Yuu with a flat tone.

Lavi surprised, "What?! So when…"

"I'll spare my time for you. Let's go." Yuu smiled.

Lavi gave Yuu his smile, "Hehe, then I'll spare my time for you too. Just for Yuu-chan alone…"

"Mmm…" Yuu was blushing. He covered his face with his hand.

"You're blushing! Hehehe. Ah! I forget about Allen." Lavi sighed.

"Can't you just forget that moyashi?" asked Yuu.

"What? You're jealous?"

"……" (~~blush~~)

"Haha…That's cute!"

"Shut up!"

"Umm, I think I can deal with him later." Said Lavi calmly, it seemed that he enjoyed this very much.

"……Then I'll leave him to you." Said the Japanese boy.

"Of course, you can count on me. Let's go." Said Lavi, he held Yuu's hand so that his hand didn't cold.

Yuu nodded, then they began to walk back to the headquarters. It seemed that Allen was calmed down, he was sleeping on the waiting room's chair. Lavi planned to explain everything when Allen woke up and was asking about the problem that they talked before. At least, they had their own reason…

--O-WA-RI—

**A/N: One more sequel from the King's Game fanfic!! I think it'll become like this if I paired Lavi and Yuu based on the King's Game. Don't forget to review, kay? REVIEEEWW, REVIIIEEEWWW!! I LOVE REVIEW!!! T' Q!! [963Q]**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
